A vampire's Rose part five
by angelofmusicanddarkness
Summary: You should know by now.


_Hi! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write a new story. I've been having a kinda tough time at home these last few weeks. I'll try to write sooner from now on though! Thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews, Chelsea that was quite a speech you made. Some of the things people reporting me write are true though. This is original fiction on FAN fiction. I'm going to put my story on Fiction press soon but I think (just for now) I'll keep it here. Any way, on with part five!_

You tried to pull yourself away from Kain but he held you against him in a steel grip. "Let go of me" You screamed as Kat slammed her fists onto his back. "Don't you remember me Kain! Rose, the girl you saved not more then a couple hours ago!"

"shhh" Kain said finally "yes I know who you are but I can't help you out of this one. When my master commands me to do something, I do it without question." He looked back at Kat, still slung over his shoulder before letting his eyes skim over you. "You shouldn't have followed me."

You sighed and relaxed into his strong arms. There was no use in fighting anymore, though Kat still was, a human couldn't hope to defeat a vampire. Before long Kain was in front of Blood with Kat and yourself still in his grip. He set you down gently before reaching back to take Kat off of his shoulder. You were trapped between Kain, Blood and a pack of hungry vampires.

"Well down Kain" Blood said with a smirk.

"Thank you sir." came Kain's reply. You could tell that he was trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Now then, what to do with these two intruders" Blood said, circling around Kat and you who sat back to back. "I could feed you to my friends here who haven't eaten in weeks…" small shrieks of joy came from the surrounding vampires at that comment "but that would be too easy" the once cheering vampires now began to moan.

"We could just…you know… let them go." Kain spoke nervously "I mean there's a million humans around here and these two were just curious kids, why hurt them?"

Blood turned his icy gaze to Kain now "why do you care?" he growled "you never have before"

"Well we never feasted upon kids before" Kain answered "their almost my age when I was turned"

"Hmm good point" Blood said and stopped circling Kat and you "maybe we should turn them. With all these boys around here we could use a couple girls in the mix" You could fell Kat shiver behind you. "I don't want to be a vampire" she whispered to you.

"Neither do I" you whispered back.

"NO!" Kain shouted, trying to protect you "no, we don't need any more vampires. I don't care what gender they are"

"you're being awfully stubborn today Kain" Blood said with a chuckle "To me it seems like your trying to help these girls"

Kain's eyes widened and he gave a nervous laugh "no, no of course I'm not. What would give you that idea?"

"Ok then your choice, do we kill them or turn them?" Blood asked Kain who stopped laughing.

"Err…well…we should…" Kain stuttered for the right words. He looked at Kat and you, then back to blood and back at you again "umm…" doing the only thing that seemed right; he raced at Blood with his fists out in front of him. The collision he made knocked his master off his feet and onto the ground. Most of the vampires dashed to help Blood up which gave you time to escape.

"Go!" Kain shouted at you and tried to run to your side but was stopped by a group of vampires who held him back.

'Kain!" you screamed as Kat pulled you along by your hand.

"Don't worry about me just go!" he replied. You watched as the scene got farther and farther away with each step Kat and you made.

"God that was close" Kat said out of breath. You had ran back to the corner where Maya had found Kain the cat. Kat had let go of your wrist and you could move on your own again.

"I have to go back and help Kain" You said to her and took of down the road, back to the scene of the vampire fight.

"Damn you Rose, you don't know when to quit" Kat shouted after you.

You gave her a quick grin "I know"

_Part five is done! Once again I'm really sorry that it took so long! Like I said, I'm having a lot of family problems. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get part 6 out as soon as possible! ._


End file.
